


Bubblegum heart

by DreamingWarrior



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: "Nightwing is Kim Kardashian just saying"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingWarrior/pseuds/DreamingWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about batfam. (that may or may not be related, I dunno) More tags to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autocorrect fail

**Grayson**

Damian have you seen Bruce, Oracle can't reach his comm?

He's in one of batcave graves.

What?! What happened? 

Whait ... we have graves in batcave?

garage Gay son I ment one of batcave garages

gay son

gay son

Dami you're being rude...

 i ment *grayson ...this device is useless 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by an image my friend once showed me.


	2. Bootylicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um I have a feeling that if Nightwing was a female he would be Kim Kardashian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing, sorry.

"Tim?" said Dick looking into a mirror in the manors living room. Why was there a huge mirror and where it came from? Nobody knows. It just kind of appeared one day. "Is my butt fat?" Since he became Batman Dick had to put on a few pounds, the size was still wrong but no villan seemed to notice or care.

Tim almost choked on his coffe. "What?" He tried to clean spilled coffe from the coutch he was sitting on with his sleeve. Yeah, this isn't working. Alfred is going to kill him. "Why are you asking **me**?"

"'Cause you're kinda the only one in the room? But seriously does my butt look fat?" Dick said not taking his eyes from his reflection.

"No" Tim said slowly "why?" 

"I dunno it just kind of ... I dunno" Tim stood up, taking his coffe to the kitchen sink. 

"Your butt looks normal" 

"You think so?" Dick said. Good that is good. 

Tim walked to him looking at his own reflection. He turned around to see his butt. "Does **my** butt look fat?" he said with a curious expression on his face. 

"No, yours is fine." they stood like that for a wile hoping nobody walks in to see them watching their asses. That would be awkward.

"Grayson,Drake what are you doing?"

They turned they heads around to see shocked expression on Damians face.

"Nothing little D." eeehhh yeah definitely awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
